


Lapdanse

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Noisy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Arthur Maxson and Paladin Danse get a little tipsy the night before Gladius leaves to the Commonwealth.





	Lapdanse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Militem (ava_militem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/gifts).



> Just a little smut to cheer up my friend Ava. It's not part of a series or anything, just enjoy!

Arthur Maxson was drunk.

Not ridiculously drunk. He’d been drunker. But definitely buzzed. Everything seemed just a little bit funnier than normal. Which was good, because today felt a little bit sadder than normal.

He’d been dreading this day for weeks. The last night before Recon Squad Gladius left for the Commonwealth. 

The last night before Danse left. 

Once Danse was gone, Arthur would have nobody. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to drink with and play cards with and just be himself with. There was nobody else he could entirely trust.

But for now, Danse was still here, and they were laughing, and with all the whiskey they had consumed it seemed a little easier to forget that his best friend was leaving the next day. 

Arthur got up and refilled his glass before turning the record over on the player. He only had two records that didn’t skip, and he liked this one the best, a soft album with a low beat and a sultry female singer. 

When Arthur turned around, Danse was telling a story about a nest of bloatflies he’d stumbled across a few years ago. He was deadpan in his delivery but his eyes snapped with humour as he remembered cleaning all the guts out of his hair after bashing each one with the butt of his gun. It reminded Arthur of something that had happened when he was a knight, so he told Danse the story of the first time Paladin Waylan had been “spit on” by a bloatfly.

“The guy freaked out. I’ve seen this guy take on a Yaoi Guai without blinking but this bloatfly was too much. As soon as it spit at him, he punched it. Literally punched it dead. Once he was safe, he starts panicking. He jumped up and spun around like-”

Caught up in his retelling of the story, Arthur pulled his jacket off, then his shirt, throwing it to the ground and stomping dramatically. “Then he just threw up right into his pile of clothing…”

Arthur’s voice trailed off as he caught Danse’s eye. Danse wasn’t laughing. He was sitting still in his chair, staring at Arthur with a strange look in his eye. 

Arthur looked away, chuckling awkwardly. Danse laughed too, but it sounded forced somehow. 

Arthur reached for his drink. “Don’t laugh at me, Danse. You can’t laugh at me unless you take your shirt off too.” _Why on earth did I say that?_ he thought, desperately. 

But to his surprise, Danse complied, catching Arthur’s eye and pulling his shirt off over his head, revealing strong, tanned arms, firm pecs, and abs covered in thick fur that trailed off into his…

Arthur’s eyes shot back up to Danse’s. He was staring. Why was he staring?

“What happened next?” Danse asked, his voice low and husky. 

“He had stuff on his pants so he took them off too,” Arthur said, weakly. 

“Show me.”

Arthur nodded and undid his pants, dropping them to the floor. He tried to step out of them but somehow tangled his feet together, tripping and landing awkwardly in Danse’s lap, half clinging to his bare chest. 

Arthur felt frozen in place, locked in Danse’s gaze. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was blank. Arthur felt like the air between them was charged and electric as he wracked his brain. He could feel the heat between them, and when he looked into Danse’s eyes he almost thought he could see that same heat reflected back in his eyes.

The music tapered out, only to be replaced by a new piece. “I like this song,” both men said at once. Danse laughed, but Arthur made no move to get up. Instead he whispered, “Can you dance, Danse?”

Danse didn’t reply. He just shook his head no. 

“I can dance well enough for the two of us,” Arthur said. He grasped the back of the chair and pulled himself up, straddling Danse’s lap, but not sitting on him. Danse let out a groan and placed a hand on Arthur’s hip.

“No touching,” Arthur said, smacking Danse’s hand away. Danse put his hands to his sides. 

Arthur began dancing to the music. The tune was slow, easy. Arthur rolled his hips instinctively, lowering himself to just brush against the bulge in Danse’s pants with each beat. Dressed only in his underwear, Arthur couldn’t hide how he was affected. When he lowered himself to grind against Danse, he could tell Danse was hard too. 

Arthur wondered for a moment if he was making a mistake. But when he caught Danse’s eye and saw his pupils blown wide with lust, he decided he didn’t care. Danse was leaving tomorrow. If anything happened to him….

Arthur’s erection rubbed up against Danse and it felt fucking amazing. He closed his eyes briefly, savouring the feeling, letting the music flow through his body and control him. He could feel Danse’s breath on his chest, the fabric of Danse’s pants rubbing his inner thighs. 

He opened his eyes again, Danse’s eyes were locked on him, his lips open slightly. His lower lip looked soft, tender. Arthur wanted to bite it. He leaned closer. His movements slowed as his face moved closer to Danse’s. He could feel Danse’s breath on his cheek now. His lips. He moved closer still, barely noticing as the song came to a halt and silence descended on the room.

Arthur stilled, waiting, anticipating.

Danse spoke first. “The music stopped,” he whispered. 

“Do you want me to stop too?” He looked at Danse, waiting for what seemed to be an eternity, the moment stretching out like a rubber band. 

Danse shook his head, no. It was the slightest movement, but it shook Arthur’s world nevertheless. He closed the last millimeter between them and they kissed.

Danse’s mouth was open and welcoming, and Arthur lost himself in it, tasting the hot whiskey taste of him, licking his lips until they opened and he could slip his tongue inside. He tipped his head sideways and gripped the back of the chair tightly as he slid his tongue along Danse’s, twisting it around and then sucking Danse’s tongue into his mouth. 

Danse’s hand slid up the back of Arthur’s neck, holding him close, and when Arthur didn’t pull away he wrapped his other hand around Arthur’s waist, tugging him until he sat fully on Danse’s lap. 

He didn’t hold back. He resumed grinding on Danse’s cock as they kissed. Danse’s hand fell away from Arthur’s neck and trailed down his chest to his belly, and then lower. Arthur kissed him on the cheek, then the soft skin behind his ear, before whispering mischievously, “no touching.”

“Fucking hell, Arthur.” Danse’s voice was strained. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back in frustration. 

Arthur bent forward and pressed a kiss to his adam’s apple. “You are a little overdressed,” he murmured. He stood up and ran his fingers down Danse’s chest. Danse opened his eyes and watched as Arthur trailed his fingers down to his fly and popped the top button. When Danse didn’t protest, he undid the zipper and gave them a tug. Danse responded by lifting his hips so Arthur could remove everything, leaving him naked. His cock stood stiffly in its nest of hair, making Arthur’s mouth water.

Arthur pushed his underwear off and kicked them aside before dropping to his knees in between Danse’s open thighs. He ran his hands up his legs before reaching Danse’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around it lightly, giving it an experimental stroke. It was hard, thick and satiny soft at the same time. A clear drop of fluid appeared at the tip. He bent his head to lick it off, but Danse stopped him, tipping his chin up with one finger and looking him in the eye.  
“Arthur…” he whispered, before bending down and kissing him hard. 

Arthur’s belly flipped. He stroked Danse’s cock absently as they kissed, until finally Danse released his mouth, winding his fingers into his hair and pushing his head down to his cock. 

Arthur took Danse in his mouth, sucking at him greedily. He tasted hot, salty, the scent of him rising up and soaking into his brain as he shoved Danse’s cock as far back into his throat as he could manage. 

Danse let out a gasp as Arthur scraped him with his teeth, and Arthur pulled back for a moment. “Sorry, it’s the… I’ve never done this before.”

“Oh fuck, Arthur, it’s okay,” Danse replied. He pulled Arthur back down to his dick and Arthur resumed sucking him off, pausing occasionally to wipe the spit from his beard. 

Danse was clenching and unclenching his fingers in Arthur’s hair. Arthur reached his free hand up and cupped Danse’s balls, enjoying the feel of them in his palm. “Arthur, god, ughh…” Danse groaned. Arthur paused for a moment, looking up at Danse to see if he was going to come.

The movement threw him off balance and he fell backwards, landing on his back on the floor. Danse tried to grab for him but missed, tumbling out of his chair and landing half on top of Arthur. 

“I think. We’re drunk,” he announced, before rolling off Arthur and laying next to him on the floor. 

Arthur rolled onto his side and put his head in his hand. 

“What if something happens to you while you are in the Commonwealth? What will I do?”

Danse moved onto his side, mirroring Arthur’s position. “We have to take happiness when we can, in case we don’t have the chance tomorrow.”

Arthur leaned forward and kissed Danse gently on the lips. “You make me happy.” He pushed Danse onto his back and climbed on top of him, bending to kiss him again, harder this time. “Make me happy, Danse. In case there’s no tomorrow for us.”

“Have you ever been with anyone?” Danse asked.

Arthur just shook his head no. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Danse that he’d been waiting for him. That it had only ever been him.

Danse’s eyes darkened and he grabbed Arthur by the shoulders, rolling him onto his back. He slipped his thigh between Arthur’s legs and wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s cock, stroking him gently. 

“Do you want…” he coughed, awkwardly. Arthur wondered if this was as nerve-wracking for Danse as it was for him. Arthur waited. Danse tried again. “Would you rather fuck me, or the other way around,” he asked. 

Arthur hadn’t thought of it. He’d never really gotten this far when he’d imagined himself with Danse before. “I’ve never done this before,” Arthur said. “I wouldn’t know…”

Danse bent forward and kissed him again. “Okay,” he said. He began stroking Arthur’s cock, gently, but with a smooth, regular motion. Every once in a while he twisted his wrist, changing the sensation. He spat on Arthur’s dick, wetting it, then continued to jerk him off, until Arthur was moaning in pleasure. 

Danse pushed Arthur’s thighs open before licking his finger and circling Arthur’s asshole. He caught Arthur’s eye and they watched each other as Danse’s finger slowly stroked his hole. He licked his finger again, swirling it around and making Arthur’s eyes roll back in his head. On each pass he pressed his finger a little further into Arthur. It felt amazing, full and sensitive, even though it was just the tip. Arthur wanted more. He _craved_ more.

But instead Danse pulled away, sitting up onto his heels between Arthur’s legs. “Get on your hands and knees,” he said. Arthur rolled over and got on all fours, braced on his knees and elbows.

He felt Danse’s hands on his ass, spreading him open. He closed his eyes and concentrated, his entire focus zeroed in on his ass as Danse circled him gently. 

But instead of pushing his finger inside, Arthur groaned as he felt Danse’s mouth there, tonguing him, licking at him. His mouth was hot and wet, his tongue hypnotic as he lapped at him over and over, occasionally sliding down to the back of his balls and back up again. 

Danse put his hands on Arthur’s backside and spread him open wider, nudging at his knees. Arthur complied quickly. He felt eager, desperate for more. He swore when Danse finally pushed his tongue inside Arthur. 

Danse immediately retreated. “Are you okay?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Fuck, yes. Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Danse, please.”

Danse didn’t continue. Instead he chuckled softly. “I don’t know… maybe I like you begging.”

“I’m not begging you to fuck me,” Arthur replied.   
To Arthur’s relief, Danse went back to tonguing his ass, but only for a moment. To his frustration, Danse stopped again quickly, leaning over Arthur’s back.

“Are you sure you don’t want to beg?”

Arthur whipped his head around to glare at him. “I’m kidding. A little.” Danse said. But he went back to work on Arthur’s ass, and this time he didn’t stop.

He heard Danse spit, and his tongue was replaced by his finger. Arthur tensed a little. “Just relax,” Danse said. When Arthur let his muscles soften, Danse rewarded him by pushing his finger inside. He didn’t slide it in and out like Arthur expected. Instead, he slowly pushed it in to the knuckle using a rocking movement. Arthur picked up the rhythm, rocking back onto Danse’s hand.

After a minute, Danse slowly removed his finger. He spit on Arthur’s ass then began working his finger into him again. It stretched more this time. “It’s two,” Danse said. 

“It’s good. I like it.” He pushed back, almost involuntarily, bracing his legs apart and letting his head drop. “It’s so good. Fuck, I wish I’d done this sooner.”

Danse growled at that and his next push was a little harder. He placed his palm in the small of Arthur’s back and leaned over him. “I’m glad you never did this sooner.” He nipped at Arthur’s ear. “I’m glad nobody else has seen you like this.” 

Arthur could only moan and rock back onto Danse’s hand harder. He couldn’t believe Danse was like this. It was a side of him he’d never imagined. 

Danse spread his fingers apart. “Do you like this,” he asked. “Do you want more?”

“Yeah! Fuck, I’ve been thinking about this for a year. Danse, it’s so fucking good. Please.” 

Danse worked a third finger into him and Arthur lost all ability to verbalize. All he could do was to whimper in need. Danse twisted his fingers, bumping up against something inside Arthur that caused him to cry out in frustrated pleasure. He was desperate, wanting to come, wanting more…

The buzz from the whiskey was wearing off, but it was quickly being replaced with a different kind of thirst. His forehead was pressed into the floor, his thighs quivering, his toes curled. He’d never been so aroused in his life. But still he wanted more. 

“I’m ready, Danse. Please. You win. I’m begging.”

Danse stopped moving and pulled out. “Arthur. I don’t have any lube. Do you have anything here?”

“No, I don’t care.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Danse, I don’t care. Please.”

Danse shook his head but Arthur thought the other man looked just as desperate as he was, and his resolve was pretty easily broken. Arthur rolled his hips and looked back at him. He could see it in his eyes the moment Danse gave in.

“Fine.” Danse groaned. Arthur watched as Danse spit in his palm and coated his cock. “Let me know if this hurts.”

“I told you, I don’t care. Just do it.”

He spit heavily on Arthur’s asshole one last time before pressing the tip of his cock to Arthur’s hole. “Take a breath. Just relax,” he muttered before pushing into Arthur. 

Arthur’s ass stretched around Danse’s cock, but Danse had prepared him well, and it was only a little uncomfortable. Danse pushed at his ass cheeks, spreading him wider, before adjusting his stance and pushing into him in shallow strokes, gently going a little further each time. Occasionally he spit again on Arthur’s ass, and soon he was gliding in and out a little more smoothly, if not deeply. 

Suddenly, it was as if something gave way in Arthur and Danse sank in all at once to the hilt. 

Arthur swore loudly.

Danse paused. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, stop asking. Do that again.”

Danse pulled out, gave Arthur a few shallow strokes, then one more deep one. He repeated the process a few times, alternating deep and shallow thrusts. Arthur couldn’t predict or anticipate his movements and it was driving him wild. An involuntary groan escaped him on each long thrust.

Danse wound his hand into Arthur’s hair and pulled him back hard, thrusting deeply now. “You’re so loud,” he remarked. “It’s hot. I like it. I’m not gonna last, though.”

“Neither am I,” Arthur bit out. “I’m fucking coming now, Danse!”

Danse didn’t stop. He sped up, fucking Arthur hard now as he reached down and stroked himself to a finish. Just when Arthur couldn’t hold himself up any longer, Danse pulled out and Arthur felt his cum splashing up his back and ass.

He fell to the floor, exhausted and a little sore, but not bad. Danse retreated to the bathroom and returned a minute later with a cloth, which he used to wipe down Arthur. He pulled himself to his feet and staggered to the bed, only half lucid by the time Danse came back from cleaning himself up. 

When Danse crawled in bed next to him, he turned towards him, resting his head on his arm as he fell asleep.

***

When Arthur awoke the next morning, with a mild headache and full, pleasurable memories of the night before, he found himself alone. He left his suite in search of Danse, only to find that Gladius had already left for the Commonwealth. 

They wouldn’t find themselves alone together again until months later, in an underground listening post in the Commonwealth, with new and terrible truths between them.


End file.
